Electrical switching mechanisms for medium to high voltage applications are designed to be highly insulated. Insulation can be accomplished by creating large air gaps or by using insulating materials, such as oil or SF6. As devices are made smaller or electrical surfaces are brought closer together, it can be extremely challenging to design and manufacture a safe and small electrical switching mechanism.
In accordance with certain embodiments, an improved switching device and related components are provided.
In accordance with one embodiment an apparatus is provided that includes a switching mechanism rated to switch 27 kilovolts, a housing to house the switching mechanism, and an isolation point of the switching mechanism visible from outside the housing to visibly exhibit a physical open-circuit by the switching mechanism.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided that includes installing a switching mechanism rated to switch 27 kilovolts, and observing through a housing for the switching mechanism an isolation point of the switching mechanism, the isolation point visible from outside the housing to visibly exhibit a physical open-circuit by the switching mechanism.
In accordance with yet another embodiment, an apparatus is provided that includes at least a first insulated compartment that has an insulated base and an insulated cover. A first electrical contact for a switching mechanism is disposed on a support within the insulated compartment; and a first shed insulator is disposed along the support and adjacent the electrical contact. A second shed insulator is also disposed along the support and adjacent the electrical contact and on an opposite side of the contact from the first shed insulator.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided that includes disposing a first electrical contact for a switching mechanism between a first shed insulator and a second shed insulator along a support, and disposing the support in an insulated compartment formed by an insulated base and an insulated cover.
In accordance with yet another embodiment, an apparatus is provided that includes an upper insulating shield, a top portion of an interrupter seated in the upper insulating shield, a first lower insulating shield, and a lower portion of the interrupter seated in the first lower insulating shield.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided that includes seating a top portion of an interrupter in an upper insulating shield; and seating a lower portion of the interrupter in a first lower insulating shield.
In accordance with still another embodiment, an apparatus is provided that includes an interrupter comprising an integrated external terminal configured for serving as a terminal in a switching mechanism.
And, in yet another embodiment, a method is provided that includes integrating an external terminal as part of an interrupter wherein the external terminal is configured to serve as a contact in a switching mechanism.
In accordance with still another embodiment, an apparatus is provided that includes a first support structure; an interrupter having an external terminal mechanically coupled with the first support structure; and an interrupter support mechanically coupled with a movable contact of the interrupter.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided that includes mechanically coupling an external terminal of an interrupter with a first support structure, and mechanically coupling a movable contact of the interrupter with an interrupter support.
In accordance with one embodiment, an apparatus is provided that includes an insulator having a recess, and a spring for an interrupter disposed within the recess.
In accordance with still another embodiment, a method is provided that includes disposing a spring for an interrupter within a recess of an insulator.
Further embodiments will be apparent from this written description and the accompanying figures.